


Possibilities Unfurling

by such_heights



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney could imagine John's look of thoughtful creativity, the way his eyes narrowed while he planned his next move, Rodney's body like a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities Unfurling

Rodney wandered out of the shower, still a little dazed from his overnight stint in the lab but feeling mostly human, if exhausted and stiff. He decided he had time before his next meeting for a brief and well-deserved bit of shut-eye, and he duly fell onto his bed face-down, relaxing underneath the cool sheets.

"Okay there?" said John, plonking himself down on the side of the bed. Rodney hadn't even noticed he was in the room.

Rodney frowned. "Don't you have a city to be commanding or something?"

"Not for another half hour, nope," John said cheerfully.

"Really," said Rodney, lifting his head up to look at John.

John nodded, eyes lighting up. Rodney rapidly re-evaluated his morning plans.

John raised his hand to his face and sucked his thumb into his mouth, slowly. He pushed the sheets down to the small of Rodney's back and ran his thumb down Rodney's spine in one smooth, wet line. He pressed his palm over the top of Rodney's ass, warm through the sheet.

"Hmm," said John.

Rodney resisted the urge to turn properly and see John's face -- he could imagine his look of thoughtful creativity, the way his eyes narrowed while he planned his next move, Rodney's body like a mission. Rodney stayed very still, his forehead pressed into the pillow, breathing.

John peeled the sheets off the rest of the way. "Now there's a sight," he murmured appreciatively.

He pinned Rodney down at the crease where ass met thigh and bent to lick at the small of his back, tracing long double helixes. He bit down gently on Rodney's shower-damp skin and Rodney hissed.

John took his mouth away and shifted, straddling Rodney's thighs and crossing his feet between Rodney's calves. He ran his hands up Rodney's sides and Rodney writhed in response, curling his back and allowing his hardening cock to lie flat between his stomach and the mattress.

John shifted his weight back onto his ankles and parted Rodney's legs before dipping down to lick his way into Rodney's ass.

"Oh, god," Rodney said incoherently into the pillow, his muscles clenching around John's tongue. John hummed in satisfaction and pressed in deeper, stroking the soft flesh underneath Rodney's ass.

After a long, swirling lick -- " _fuck_ ," Rodney said hoarsely, his hands fisting into the sheets -- John withdrew, leaving Rodney wet and exposed, cool air playing over his skin.

"Could make you come just from this," John said, his fingers lightly touching the tight skin around Rodney's hole. "Christ, that'd be hot." He pushed his thumb up inside Rodney, who whimpered, his eyes squeezing shut with sudden pleasure. He could picture it, John tonguing his ass and working him open with his hands until Rodney came apart from the sensation, cock untouched.

"God, yeah, I - another time, maybe, because fuck, I have -- meeting, soon, so if you could just hurry it along a bit."

"Jeez, McKay, and they say romance is dead," John drawled.

"Oh, shut up and get me off already."

John huffed and pulled Rodney's hips up, wrapping a hand around his cock and biting down on Rodney's ass harder than Rodney thought was strictly necessary. But then John was moving into him again with his fingers and his mouth and Rodney was leaking into John's hand. He started murmuring encouragement, nonsensical words that tripped up over each other, because this felt incredible. Rodney made a mental note to ask whether John had been holding out on him over any other secret talents.

John started a building rhythm, his hand pumping Rodney's cock in time with his tongue dipping deep and fast into Rodney.

"Fuck, that is --" Rodney breathed. He trailed off in a long, shuddering breath as he came, groaning, sparks of pleasure shooting through his whole body, a cure-all for his aching muscles. John continued twisting the circle of his fingers around Rodney's cock, slow and soft, until Rodney turned over to look up at him, his grin lop-sided and blissful.

John smirked back at him, clearly delighted with himself, then he raised an eyebrow meaningfully.

Rodney surged upwards, kissing John just below his jaw. "How are you still dressed, that is just wrong, come here . . ."

He hauled John in at the waistband, working at his fly until he could pull John's cock free. "This'll have to be quick, just --" He placed a hand on John's chest and pushed him flat, his chest stretched out long and lean and his head tilting off the end of the bed.

With one hand still pressing John down, Rodney bent to suck John into his mouth, sliding his other hand around the base of John's cock. John was quiet, but Rodney could feel the hitches in his breathing against his palm outstretched on John's torso. Then John's hips were bucking up, and he was crying out and coming, warm and sticky into Rodney's mouth.

Rodney wiped his lips while John lay spread-eagled and boneless on the bed, and then he caught sight of the time.

"Oh god - John, get up, we're going to be late."

John let out a wordless sound of disapproval that Rodney could only agree with and rolled onto his feet.

Rodney cleaned up as perfunctorily as he could without feeling totally disgusting and then started rummaging around the room for anything that looked wearable, feeling suddenly ridiculous in front of a fully-clothed John.

"Aw, crap, I've got spunk on my shirt," John said mournfully.

"Seriously?" Rodney started to laugh, because this was turning ridiculous. "Can't you wipe it off or something?"

"Nah, it's fine," John said, and opened one of Rodney's drawers, pulling out a black t-shirt.

"Wait, what? Since when do you leave your stuff in my room?"

John blinked as he stripped off and pulled the new t-shirt on. "Since I figured I might need it - how did you not notice?"

"Huh," said Rodney. "I really don't know. I don't exactly spend my copious free time going through drawers."

"Evidently not," said John. "Are you ready or what?"

"Yes, yes - I was waiting for you!"

"Great," said John, and incongruously pulled him in for a kiss.

"What are you doing?" Rodney asked, pulling away. "Now is not the time!"

"Rodney," John said in a tone that could only be described as deeply patronising, putting a finger over Rodney's lips. "The meeting starts in ten minutes, and it takes eight minutes to walk there. Therefore, we have two minutes spare."

"Oh," said Rodney.

John kissed him again, his mouth open and his teeth tugging gently at Rodney's bottom lip. Rodney pressed into it, resting his hand on John's shoulder, his fingers brushing the back of John's neck.

John moved to cup his hands over Rodney's ass, his fingers dipping into Rodney's back pockets like a possessive high school boyfriend. As Rodney ran his tongue over John's, deepening the kiss, he started to get ideas: John, with his wrists restrained, beginning for Rodney to lick him, and Rodney opening him up before pushing inside John, slow and slick. He groaned into John's mouth, and John pulled back.

"Briefing time!" said John, eyes glinting.

"Oh my god," Rodney said miserably, trying to pull himself together as John headed out the door.

"That was a terrible idea," Rodney hissed as he caught up with John in the empty corridor.

"Yeah, I guess," John said easily, which Rodney just knew meant they'd do it again. "Hey, you doing anything tonight?"

Rodney's treacherous mind flashed to another visual - John on his hands and knees, gagged - and he seriously was not going to be able to concentrate at all today, this was insane.

"Trying that trick out on you," he murmured, and to his satisfaction John twitched a little. "I'll bring the kit, I've got some ideas."

John's eyes widened, then he shoved his hands in his pockets as a couple of Marines went past. "Cool," was all John said when the coast was clear, and the suggestion bloomed out between them unspoken as they made their way through Atlantis.


End file.
